Different Time of Love
by nuna.kookie
Summary: Jungkook: "Bukan jarak yang memisahkan kita-Bukan pula waktu yang memisahkan kita-Bukan juga keadaan yang memisahkan kita-Tapi-Pilihan yang kita ambillah- yang merenggut segalanya dari kita" [VKOOK/ VMIN/ Others] Oneshot
Title : Different Time of Love

Genre : Action, Romance

Range : One Shot

Cast :

Jungkook

Taehyung

Jimin

Others

 **Different Time of Love**

Suara dentuman itu masih terus berlanjut disertai tembakan-tembakan liar. Ceceran darah yang mewarnai lantai semakin memanas. Setiap nyawa bagaikan butiran debu yang tak berarti. Sebuah gedung hotel megah berlantai 40 itu menjadi medan pertempuran antara para perampok berdarah dan polisi bersenjata. Peristiwa ini sudah tak asing lagi karena sudah terjadi beberapa kali dengan hasil yang sama, yaitu dikuasai oleh perampok kelas kakap dengan strategi jitunya. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya tentang strategi apa yang mereka miliki?!. Ok. Satu-satunya strategi yang mereka miliki terletak pada seoarang youja berwajah manis dengan tatapannya yang selalu penuh kesedihan dan penderitaan. Youja tersebut seakan sudah berhenti berfikir tentang baik dan buruk semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu. Yang ada dalam fikirannya hanyalah cara agar tetap hidup dengan cara apapun. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, dengan berbagai cara ia mampu memimpin setiap misinya.

Seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tanpa memikirkan keselamatan diri, youja itu maju tanpa ragu untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Luka tembakan dilengan kanannya sudah tak terasakan lagi. Meskipun darah segar sudah menyelimuti kulit tangannya ia tidak pernah gentar sama sekali. Youja itu bernama Jungkook.

Jungkook memang menjadi kebanggaan dan kepercayaan sang Bigboss, lantaran semenjak Jungkook bergabung belum ada 1 misi pun yang gagal. Hal ini memang menjadi harapan oleh setiap anak buahnya, karena dengan begitu kemungkinan dibunuh oleh mafia besar itu akan menipis dan keselamatannya akan dijamin. Meskipun seharusnya itu membuat Jungkook senang, tapi nyatanya hati dan matanya seakan gelap. Ia tidak bisa merasakan harapan dan kebahagiaan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu arah. Hingga pristiwa malam itu merubah segalanya.

Ditengah pertempuran, tampak seorang youja berlari ketakutan. Jungkook yang melihat itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia mengarahkan pistol ditangannya yang penuh darah ke youja tersebut. Sesaat kemudian ketika dia hendak melepas tembakan tiba-tiba tangannya bahkan tubuhnya langsung kaku. Youja yang hendak ditembaknya tiba-tiba memanggil nama seseorang yang tak asing ditelinganya. Nama yang dipanggil-panggil oleh youja itu adalah "Taehyung...". Nama yang begitu akrab ditelinga Jungkook. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja datang berlarian kearah youja tersebut sembari memeluknya karena youja itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Youja tersebut bernama Jimin.

"Taehyung...!Taehyung..." Jimin memeluk Taehyung dengan ketakutan.

"Jiminie... Kwencanayo. Sekarang aku sudah disini.. Kwencana...". Taehyung menenangkan sambil mengusap rambut Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar takut. Bagaimana kalau kita mati disini? Aku... aku masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersama kamu." Ucap Jimin manja. " Dan kita... Kita bahkan belum menikah. Aku tidak mau mati seperti ini,"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Jimin. Matanya menatap dalam ke mata Jimin sambil tersenyum penuh hangat.

"Jiminnie.. Apa yang kamu katakan?. Disaat seperti ini kamu masih bisa berfikir tentang pernikahan? Apa itu adalah hal yang penting saat ini?". Taehyung menatap dengan sedikit candaan dan tersenyum lembut.

Jimin yang mendengar itu tertunduk malu karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"Maksud aku bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya..." ucapan Jimin di potong oleh Taehyung.

"Kamu percaya padaku kan...! Kamu dan aku, tidak akan mati ditempat ini. kita akan melakukan semuanya bersama-sama. Apa kamu sudah lupa siapa aku..? Aku adalah Kim Taehyung. KIM TAE...HYUNG. selama namaku masih itu maka tidak ada satupun yang tidak bisa aku lakukan. Dan aku akan selalu melindungi kamu apapun yang terjadi. Kamu mengerti?". Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Jimin dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Emmm..." Jimin mengangguk percaya. "Aku percaya kamu pasti akan melindungiku."

Jungkook yang melihat itu tidak bisa berkata ataupun berbuat apa-apa. Matanya terbelalak dan seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Tubuhnya langsung melemah dan hampir saja tejatuh karena kedua kakinya hampir tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya lagi. Luka yang ditangannya tiba-tiba langsung terasa sakit bukan main. Terlihat wajah cantik berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit itu.

Dan tiba-tiba suara tembakan mendadak datang kearah Jungkook yang berada dibalik dinding. Nyaris tembakan tersebut mengenainya. Ternyata itu adalah tembakan dari polisi yang sudah menyadari keberadaan Jungkook.

Sontak hal itu juga membuat kaget Taehyung dan Jimin. Polisi itu kemudian memberikan aba-aba supaya mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

Sementara Taehyung dan Jimin mencoba mencari jalan keluar sesuai petunjuk polisi, Jungkook tak lupa mengambil kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan diri karena sekarang posisinya sudah terpojokkan.

Taehyung dan Jimin berlarian keluar dari tempat itu diiringi dengan suara tembakan yang untungnya tidak ada yang mengenainya.

Namun tiba-tiba, suara tembakan itu menjadi semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Melihat kondisi sekitar tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka berlari lagi, Taehyung akhirnya berhenti dan dengan cepat memeluk Jimin untuk melindunginya sambil mengeluarkan pistol yang sengaja dibawa untuk berjaga-jaga. Jimin yang berada dipelukan Taehyung hanya bisa diam dan menutup mata karena takut.

Hampir saja Taehyung melepaskan tembakan mamatikan kearah orang tersebut. Namun ia menahan tembakannya setelah melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Karena orang yang sekarang berdiri depannya adalah... Jungkook.

Waktu terasa terhenti. Keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam satu sama lain tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Sebuah tatapan yang penuh arti bagi keduanya. Dalam tatapan mata itu penuh dengan ribuan kata yang ingin terucap. Mata yang selama ini dirindukan. Mata yang selama ini penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Mata yang selama ini saling berbagi kasih. Mata yang selama ini selalu ada dimata hati mereka masing-masing.

Pertemuan setelah 5 tahun yang lalu terjadi dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Apa yang harus diucapkan satu sama lain. Haruskah ditanyakan:

 _Apa kabar?_

 _Apa kamu baik-baik saja?_

 _Bagaiman hidupmu selama ini tanpa aku?_

 _Apa kamu bahagia?_

 _Apa kamu merindukan aku?_

 _Apa kamu masih mengingatku?_

 _Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?_

 _Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?_

Diantara pertanyaan tersebut sepertinya tidak ada yang tepat untuk ditanyakan satu sama lain saat ini. Atau haruskah yang ditanyakan:

 _Aku senang bisa melihatmu._

 _Apa kamu masih mencintaiku?_

Hmmm... Sepertinya itu jauh tidak mungkin. Apalagi melihat gadis yang sekarang berada dipelukkan Taehyung.

Tak ada yang bisa mereka bicarakan saat ini meskipun bagitu banyak yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Karena tak dapat mengatakan apapun, Jungkook melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Taehyung dan melirik kearah Jimin yang berada aman dalam pelukan Taehyung. Taehyung pun mengikuti pandangan Jungkook melihat ke Jimin. Jimin yang berada dalam pelukkan mulai merasa sedikit aneh. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya.

"Taehyung-ssi. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?". Jimin merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan saat ini.

Taehyung dengan lemas menurunkan senjatanya. Sambil menarik nafas dalam.

Karena penasaran Jimin mencoba untuk memalingkan mata kearah Jungkook. Belum sempat niatnya sampai Taehyung tiba-tiba menahan kepala Jimin agar tidak melihat kearah Jungkook.

"Kwenchana... Kwenchana Jiminie." Taehyung menjelaskan dengan nada yang berat dan terlihat kesedihan dalam matanya.

Jimin yang menyadari itu tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Taehyung berbicara namun matanya masih melihat lekat kearah Jungkook.

Dengan mengabaikan keberadaan Jungkook Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sekalipun melihat kearah Jungkook.

Jungkook kemudian membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak mau melihat seorang Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya.

Sementara Taehyung yang berada sedikit jauh dari Jungkook, perlahan ia membalikkan muka melihat kearah Jungkook. Terlihat ada sedikit kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya yang dibalut kesedihan yang mendalam. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum lirih. Hingga akhirnya jarak menutup pandangannya ke Jungkook.

Jungkook masih berdiri ditempat sebelumnya. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Jantungnya sekarang berdebar sangat kencang, melebihi saat ia hampir terbunuh. Perasaaan yang tidak bisa dimengerti tapi Jungkook terlihat begitu bahagia. Tidak.. entah bahagia atau sedih. Diantara kedua itu mungkin perasaan rindu jauh lebih dalam. Dan kerinduan yang tak berujung itu akhirnya terpecahkan. Ledakkan perasaan yang selama ini bertahta sudah goyah. Tidak peduli perasaan senang, marah, sedih, sakit dan apapun yang terpenting adalah sebuah kerinduan itu telah kembali.

"Syukurlah... Ternyata kamu masih hidup". Satu ungkapan itu yang bisa terucap dibibir merah Jungkook.

Dengan mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri, Jungkook mencoba menenangkan diri. Karena tidak tahan menahan haru, ia menggigit samping bibir bawahnya dan membuat kepalan keras tangannya. Namun sayang, butiran air mata kerinduan nyatanya lebih besar hingga tak dapat ditahan dengan cara apapun. Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja tiada henti hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dengan air matanya sendiri.

"Hah..." Jungkook menghela keras. "Chinja. Kenapa aku menangis sekarang?. Seharusnya aku bahagia dengan semua ini. Ada apa denganku?" Jungkook berusaha menghentikan tangisan dengan paksaan senyuman dan menghapus air mata hangatnya.

Sepertinya malam ini menjadi malam penuh arti bagi Jungkook. Malam yang panjang dan melelahkan tak seperti biasanya bahkan juga mengerikan. Ditambah lagi karena kegagalan pertamanya dalam misi. Yah.. untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook gagal menyelesaikan misinya. Bigboss yang selama ini memujinya kali ini terlihat marah membrutal. Ia tidak terima dengan kekalahannya. Karena baginya misi itu sama dengan perang, dan haram baginya untuk kalah dengan polisi yang dianggap manusia rendahan. Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak nyawa yang dikorbankan selama misinya tercapai. Jungkook yang mendengar kemarahannya hanya tertunduk diam tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terbesar yang akan terjadi terhadapnya termasuk jika bigboss Namjoon berniat membunuhnya.

Tapi ternyata, seorang Jungkook terlalu penting baginya untuk di bunuh begitu saja. Karena itu dia masih memberikan kesempatan bagi Jungkook.

.

.

.

Udara pagi-pagi buta di sungai Han memang begitu menyegarkan. Meskipin hawa sejuk itu mampu menusuk hingga kepori-pori bukanlah masalah karena itu menjadi terapi untuk memperkuat tubuh bagi seorang Jungkook.

Dengan pakaian tebal berwarnah biru gelap Jungkook berjalan ditepi sungan Han sambil menikmati keindahannya. Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, sepertinya tempat ini menjadi perbersih baginya. Meskipun dia tahu tak ada cara untuk orang-orang memaafkannya.

Ketika sedang asyik berjalan tiba-tiba kakinya terhenti dan matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Dan titik itu adalah kedua bola mata Taehyung. Ternyata Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Sepasang bola mata kerinduan itu akhirnya bertemu kembali. Dan untungnya sekarang mereka bertemu dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Tidak terasa ketegangan seperti sebelumnya. Jungkook menatap lembut Taehyung dengan sapaan senyum kecil nan menawan dari bibir merahnya.

Tak mau kalah Taehyung membalas senyuman selamat bertemu dengan begitu hangat. Mata keduanya tampak berbinar-binar. Jarak diantara keduanya sama seperti waktu itu yaitu 5 meter. Tak terima dengan jarak yang membatasi mereka Taehyung berjalan melangkah mendekati Jungkook. Sekarang hanya berjarak satu langkah antara keduanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah apa yang terjadi selama 5 tahun terakhir. Aku masih terus berfikir tentang apa yang harus kukatakan kepadamu pertama kali setelah kita bertemu lagi. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap ingin mengatakannya... Kamu apa kabar?" Taehyung membuka pembicaraan nan syahdu itu dengan sedikit gugup dan terlihat malu-malu atau sungkan.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

"Emmm...Nan Kwenchanayo. Kamu?"

"Natu. Kwencahana. Kamu mau menghabiskan pagi ini denganku?" Taehyung kali ini bicara dengan cukup percaya diri.

Jungkook masih memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan anggukan kepala tapi kali ini terlihat senyuman dengan penuh tanya tapi terasa begitu lepas.

Mereka berdua sekarang duduk berdua ditepi sungai Han. Masih terlihat pembatas canggung antara mereka berdua.

"Jadi sekarang kamu bergabung dengan Namjoon?" Taehyung memulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya dia tahu tidak harus dikatakan sekarang.

"Yah. Sepertinya aku memang berbakat dalam dunia mafia. Seperti kamu dulu." Jungkook menjawab dengan senyum candaan.

"Huh.. Sepertiku dulu.! Yah... Bisa jadi kamu justru melebihi aku."

"Sepertinya bagitu. Kamu tahu dari 100 misi aku baru 1 kali gagal,"

"1 kali? Onje?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan tampak cukup penasaran

Jungkook membalas tatapan Taehyung cukup lama sebelum menjawab.

"Malam ... saat aku bertemu denganmu. Itu adalah kegagalan pertamaku"

Taehyung yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Karena secara tidak langsung dialah yang membuat Jungkook seperti sekarang ini. karena gelapnya kehidupan yang dijalani sebelumnya, sekarang kegelapannya itu juga menyelimuti Jungkook, youja yang dulunya begitu sangat dicintainya. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih merasakan getaran yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kenyataan berkata berbeda sekarang. Taehyung sudah memiliki Jimin yang harus dia jaga.

"Miane..." Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya dari Jungkook.

"Untuk apa?" Jungkook masih bersikap biasa.

"Karena aku, 100% kamu jadi berkurang." Taehyung mencoba untuk tidak membuat suasana menjadi lebih tegang.

"Kwenchana. Aku juga sudah bosan selalu menang. Lagian aku bisa mengalahkan kamu kapan saja. Seperti yang kamu bilang, sekarang aku sudah melebihi kamu. Anggap saja itu adalah hadiah dariku untuk pertemuan pertama kita."

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook. Kali ini dia justru menatap lebih dalam. Ia seakan terpesona oleh Jungkook, hingga tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Kelembutan Kecantikkan Jungkook yang terpancar dibumbuhi rambut hitam panjangnya yang sekali-kali ditiup angin telah menyihir perhatian Taehyung. Untuk beberapa saat Taehyung tak sadar terbuai dengan pesonanya. Jungkook menyadari hal itu sengaja tidak mau melihat Taehyung dan hanya melihat lurus kedepan. Jungkook juga merasa malu karena Taehyung melihatnya seperti itu. Kejadian ini juga pernah terjadi saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Saking asyiknya melihat keindahaanya didepan matanya tanpa sadar tangan Taehyung bergerak ingin menyentuh rambut Jungkook. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara getaran Handphone yang memecah semuanya. Taehyung pun tersadar dan cepat menarik tangannya dan mengambil hp nya yang bergetar.

Ternyata itu pesan dari Jimin yang memintanya untuk kembali.

Jungkook hanya melihat Taehyung dan mengerti apa yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Emm... sepertinya aku harus pergi." Taehyung berdiri.

"Yah..Ok". Jungkook pun ikut berdiri.

"Aku pergi dulu. Bye."

"Bye...!"

Taehyung mulai berjalan untuk pergi. Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Rasanya baru sesaat yang lalu mereka bertemu dan bicara. Sekarang mereka akan berpisah lagi. Kerinduan diantara keduanya bahkan belum mencair sama sekali.

Taehyung terus berjalan berlahan meninggalkan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatapnya dalam. Terlihat langkah kaki yang begitu berat bagi Taehyung untuk pergi. Dan tiba-tiba Taehyung akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Dan jarak mereka kali ini terulang lagi. 5 meter. Jarak ini menjadi pembatas antara keduanya.

Sejenak Taehyung terhenti. Terlihat wajah keraguan, kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam dari wajahnya. Taehyung menutup matanya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuh. Dengan gerakan cepat Taehyung menuju Jungkook dan memeluknya.

Tanpa ada penjelasan dari Taehyung tentang sikapnya yang mendadak kali ini. Jungkook yang berada dalam pelukan Taehyung hanya terdiam tak merenspon sama sekali. Ia masih kaget dengan sikap mendadak Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi... Ada apa?" Jungkook mencoba mencari tahu.

Tapi Taehyung justru mempererat pelukannya. Dan kemudian Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung sedang menangis. Ia mendengar desakan kecil tangisnya meskipun terdengar di tahan. Akhirnya Jungkook juga menyadari apa yang terjadi. Matanya yang sebelumnya berkaca-kaca sekarang juga turut mengeluarkan air mata. Walau bagaimanapun perasaan yang begitu dalam itu tidak bisa dikubur hanya dengan waktu 5 tahun.

Jungkook kemudian menepuk-nepuk sayang pundak Taehyung dengan airmata yang masih terus mengalir.

"Kenapa...Kenapa kamu tidak menanyakan apa-apa?. Apa kamu tidak penasaran kenapa aku bisa selamat? Apa kamu tidak penasaran kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Atau setidaknya kamu harus menanyakan, apakah aku merindukanmu?". Taehyung masih memeluk erat Jungkook.

Jungkook kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Dia ingin melihat dengan jelas wajah namja yang selama ini selalu dirindukan.

"Taehyung-ssi. Aku tidak perlu menanyakan apa-apa. Semua yang ingin aku tanyakan sudah aku dapatkan jawabannya dengan melihatmu. Apa aku penasaran!? Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak penasaran. Aku juga tahu, sama seperti aku, kamu juga pasti merindukanku. Benarkan?"

"Yah itu benar. Apa kamu tidak membenciku?"

"kenapa?"

"Karena aku sekarang..." Ucapan Taehyung langsung dipotong.

"Orang yang sudah menyelamatkan kamu adalah youja itu. Ya kan?"

"Hmm... Dia yang sudah menyelamatkan dan merawatku selama ini. karena itu aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Aku akan sangat membencimu jika kamu melakukan itu."

"Apa maksud kamu?"

"Aku sekarang hanyalah bagian dari masa lalumu. Meskipun kita sudah bicara seperti ini bukan berarti semua baik-baik saja. Aku sekarang bukanlah aku yang dulu. Pilihan yang aku ambil sudah mengikatku dan masa depanku. Mungkin jika aku melihatmu lagi aku akan menjadi orang yang akan membunuhmu. Seperti halnya aku yang akan tetap berjalan dijalan ku sendiri, kamu juga harus menjalankan hidupmu dengan melindungi apa yang kamu sayangi sekarang ini dan bukan masa lalu."

"Jungkook..."

"Dia adalah masa sekarangmu dan aku masa lalumu. Dialah yang menjadi pilihan yang terbaikmu saat ini. dan ... sepertinya dia adalah youja yang baik untuk membahagiakanmu. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Apa kamu akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku? Apa kamu sama sekali tak mengharapkan apa-apa?"

"Taehyung-ssi. Selama ini aku hanya berharap supaya kamu masih hidup. Dan akhirnya kamu masih hidup dan disini sekarang. Betapa serakahnya aku jika masih menginginkan kamu disisiku. Kenyataan kamu hidup itu adalah harapanku. Dan aku juga sudah menepati janjiku kepadamu."

"Janji...?

"Yah... Kamu ingat saat pengeboman dikapal laut itu?. Kamu minta aku bejanji supaya aku harus tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi. Setelah itu kamu pergi dan tidak pernah kembali."

Taehyung akhirnya mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

"Jadi karena itu kamu melakukan semua ini?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain?"

"Terimakasih karena kamu sudah menepatinya."

"Sekarang, antara kamu dan aku tidak memiliki ikatan apapun lagi. Dalam beberapa hal kamu tidak salah dan aku juga tidak salah. Kita hanya menjalani apa yang sudah kita pilih"

"Kamu benar. Mungkin pertemuan kita selanjutnya akan seperti pertemuan kita sebelumnya. Dan saat itu terjadi, kita hanya akan melakukan apa yang harus kita lindungi."

"Yah.."

"Aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Taehyung mengusap lembut pipi jUngkook sebagai salam perpisahan dan sebuah kecupan kecil diluncurkan kekening Jungkook.

"Kamu juga."

Mereka akhirnya sudah memutuskan jalan mereka masing-masing. Karena mereka sama-sama tidak bisa melepaskan apa yang merela miliki saat ini. Taehyung akan melindungi Jimin youja yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini dan telah memutuskan untuk bekerja sama secara rahasia dengan polisi. Sedangkan Jungkook akan tetap menjadi kaki tangan Bigboss Namjoon yang sudah membiarkan dia hidup 5 tahun lalu dan semua rekan kerja yang selama ini sudah memperlakukan dia dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

Taehyung sekarang berada disebuah cafe untuk mengadakan pertemuan rahasia dengan seseorang. Kim Mingyu. Dia adalah seorang namja yang tampan dan elegan. Badannya tegap seperti seorang bodygard. Dia adalah namja yang pernah ditolong oleh Taehyung beberapa tahun lalu. Semenjak itu ia berjanji untuk melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan Taehyung. Bahkan ia juga sudah belajar belah diri dengan begitu giat.

"Lama tidak bertemu" Taehyung memulai pembicaraan.

Mingyu hanya menunduk memberikan hormat.

"Kamu bilang akan melakukan apapun untukku?"

"Iya. Aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Apapun itu, apa boleh aku menggantinya dengan meminta kamu melakukan 1 hal saja untuk selamanya?"

Mingyu sedikit heran mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Oh... tentu." Dengan sedikit heran.

Taehyung kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan meletakkan diatas meja.

"Kamu harus melindunginya dan selalu berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi. Kamu harus melindunginya dari siapapun termasuk aku."

Mingyu terlihat heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung. Perlahan ia mengambil foto tersebut. Dan yang ada didalam foto itu adalah Jungkook.

"Apa maksudnya melindunginya dari anda juga? Aku tidak bisa jika harus melukai anda?"

"Namanya adalah Jungkook. Kamu tahu hidupnya jauh lebih berarti dari pada diriku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus melindunginya dari anda?"

"Masalahnya sekarang aku tidak bisa melindungi dia. Untuk melindungi apa yang aku miliki sekarang mungkin aku akan menyakitinya. Karena itu kamu yang akan menggantikan aku untuk melindungi dia."

"Youja ini lebih berarti daripada anda? " Mingyu bertanya heran sambil melihat foto Jungkook.

"Iya. Dia lebih berharga. Jadi jika kamu melindungi dia itu artinya kamu sudah melindungi bagian hidupku yang paling berharga."

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya."

"Tapi ingat, tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Apalagi dia. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah jatuh cinta padanya. " Menunjuk kearah foto Jungkook.

Taehyung meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih berada di cafe. Sedangkan Mingyu masih duduk diposisi yang sama. Selepasnya Taehyung, Mingyu melihat lama foto Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Cantik"

.

.

.

"Bigboss bagaimana ini? Kita sudah kehilangan banyak anak buah kemarin malam." Salah satu kaki tangannya mengadu pada Bigboss Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya diam tertunduk dengan tangan kanan menopang kening. Tampak betapa frustasinya dia karena kakalahan itu.

Tiba-tiba datang beberapa orang dengan menyeret seorang namja. Kemudian namja itu dilempar tepat didekat kursi Namjoon.

"Nuguya?" Namjoon bicara dengan teriakan kasarnya.

"Dia sudah mengacau bisnis kita boss. Dia bahkan mengalahkan 20 anak buah kita tanpa ampun."

"Apa? Apa yang kamu sudah lakukan anak muda?" Namjoon melihat dengan tatapan menyeramkan kearah Mingyu

Mingyu yang melihat tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Ia bahkan tersenyum kecil seakan menantang, namun tidak merusak ketampanan diwajahnya.

"Oh itu. Aku hanya berjalan disekitar itu dan tiba-tiba sekelompok preman datang menangguku. Aku hanya tidak suka diganggu." Mingyu bicara dengan sedikit menantang.

"Jadi karena itu kamu mengahajar semua anak buahku?"

"Yah"

Namjoon kemudian berfikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum akan sesuatu yang menyenangkan buatnya.

"Apa kamu tertarik dengan uang?" Namjoon tiba-tiba merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Tantu saja"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu kaget mendengarnya.

"Kalau kamu bekerja denganku apapun yang kamu mau aku bisa berikan. Rumah, Mobil, wanita? Yang mana yang paling kamu inginkan?"

"Semuanya." Dengan santainya Mingyu menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Hahahah..."Namjoon tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Mingyu. " Ok. Aku suka orang seperti kamu. Dan tentunya aku akan memperlakukan kamu dengan baik."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil. Rencananya ternyata berjalan dengan mudah.

"Selamat bergabung" Namjoon memberikan tangan untuk berjabat tangan sebagai perjanjian.

Mingyu membalas jabatan tangan dengan senyuman tanpa berkata apapun.

Jungkook kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Hallo.. Uri Jungkook..." Namjoon langsung menyapa Jungkook dengan kegirangan.

Jungkook tidak menjawab sama sekali hanya berjalan mendekat dengan santai seperti biasa.

Mingyu yang mendengar nama Jungkook langsung berbalik dan melihat kearahnya. Betapa terpana Mingyu melihat youja yang begitu cantik. Ternyata dia bahkan lebih cantik dilihat secara langsung. Mingyu tidak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari Jungkook. Seiring langkah kaki Jungkook yang semakin mendekat tingkat pesona kecantikan Jungkook semakin meningkat. Dan tentunya Mingyu tak dapat menolak semua itu. Ia hanya mengikuti suasana hatinya dengan terus menatapnya hingga dia berada tepat disampinya.

"Jungkook... Kamu tahu kan kerena kejadian malam itu kita kehilangan banyak anak buah. Jadi..." Namjoon mencoba mengenalkan Mingyu.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi.. Ok langsung saja." Namjoon akhirnya langsung ke poinnya. " Kenalkan..." sambil menunjuk kearah Mingyu. "Dia adalah rekan baru kamu. Mulai sekarang dia aku tugaskan untuk bekerja sama denganmu sekaligus mengawasimu. Kamu tahukan kejadian itu membuat kepercayaanku berkurang. Jadi dia akan menemeni kamu kemanapun kamu pergi."

"Heh... Jadi kamu sekarang bahkan memberiku bodygard?"

"Ummm.. Bisa dibilang begitu. Bagaimana kamu bersedia?" Tanya Namjoon Ke Mingyu.

"Tentu."

Jungkook kemudian melihat kearah Mingyu untuk beberapa detik.

"Hemmm... lakukan sesukamu". Jungkook bermaksud mengatakannya kepada Namjoon namun matanya masih melihat ke Mingyu. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan namja bodoh ini."

Mingyu yang mendengar hanya tersenyum.

Jungkook kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan diikuti oleh Mingyu.

"Hey.. Hey..." Mingyu memanggil dari belakang.

Jungkook terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Bukankah kita akan menjadi rekan, itu artinya kita harus tahu nama satu-sama lain. Namaku Mingyu. Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mengulurkan tangan ke Jungkook.

Jungkook akhirnya berhenti. Jungkook kemudian melihat kearah tangan Mingyu dan kemudian melihat wajahnya. Dan...

"Pabo..." Jungkook langsung berjalan pergi lagi.

Mingyu masih saja tersenyum dengan perlakuan Jungkook terhadapnya.

"Tunggu... Kenapa kamu selalu mengatakan aku bodoh? Kamu tahu aku adalah mantan lulusan terbaik."

"Kalau kamu pintar, kamu tidak akan memilih berada disini."

"So cute." Ucap Mingyu spontan.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa katamu?" Sambil melihat Mingyu. "Aku akan mengizinkan kamu untuk mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, tapi aku akan membunuhmu kalau kamu mencoba merayu ku sekali lagi."

"O...Oh... Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

Seperti yang direncakan, Mingyu akhirnya memiliki kesempatan baik untuk melindungi Jungkook dan berada disisinya sesuai perintah Taehyung. tapi mungkin dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya yang satu itu, yaitu kalau dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Jungkook.

The End and Thanks for reading

* * *

Bonus Puisi

 _Bukan jarak yang memisahkan kita_

 _Bukan pula waktu yang memisahkan kita_

 _Bukan juga keadaan yang memisahkan kita_

 _Tapi_

 _Pilihan yang kita ambillah_

 _yang merenggut segalanya dari kita_

 _merenggut kebersamaan kita_

 _kebaagiaan dan masa depan kita_

 _Namun_

 _Semua itu tidak bisa merenggut rasa cinta_

 _Aku tidak menyesali perpisahan kita_

 _Seperti halnya aku tidak menyesali pertemuan kita_

 _Tapi yang aku sesali_

 _Pilihan yang aku jalani sekarang_

 _Mungkin akan menyakiti dirimu dan orang yang kamu sayangi_

 _Perbedaan waktu dalam cinta kita_

 _Telah merubah segalanya_

 _Merubah cinta dan harapan kita_

 _Meski begitu aku tidak akan pernah lupa_

 _Dirimu pernah ada mengisi kekosonganku_

 _Mengisi tahta dihatiku_


End file.
